


Cuando todo deja de tener sentido

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con una última mirada al sol que se hunde en el horizonte, Makoto camina hacia el frente, sin detenerse y pensando en aquellos ojos tan azules que siempre le recordaron lo efímera y hermosa que es la vida junto a Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando todo deja de tener sentido

**Author's Note:**

> Uff *aplaude* mi primer fanfic que hago de Free! y de mi personaje ultra mega favorito, Makoto. En serio, estoy muy feliz por salir de mi bloqueo y poder escribir algo de este anime que me llenó de muchísimos sentimientos y alegrías. Espero les guste este cortito drabble.

Los ojos verdes fijos más allá del océano, los pies firmemente plantados sobre la blanca y suave arena, y los cabellos castaños ondeando al compás del viento. La pregunta que siempre ha esperado por fin fue formulada.

―¿Por qué le temo a algo tan hermoso? ―su camisa se arruga mientras sus manos aprietan sin control alguno, nudillos blancos y una furia que siempre ha estado oculta sale en forma de un grito ahogado.

Makoto sabe que la respuesta es algo más que el fallecimiento del anciano o esa presencia extraña y misteriosa que siempre sintió cuando el agua rasga su piel. Es ese temor a que el océano se lleve algo querido para él. Alguien que prefiere vivir en armonía con el agua y ser uno solo, no importando la manera que use para lograrlo.

Haru es alguien extraño, aún para Makoto. El chico siempre prefirió el silencio y la placentera sensación que le daba el líquido vital. Y cuando por fin logró su más anhelado sueño, fue cuando el mundo de Makoto perdió el poco sentido que tuvo.

Se supone que él y Haruka siempre fueron uno. Makoto y Haruka, Haruka y Makoto. Siempre juntos, sin importar qué.

Y, ahora que Haru es uno con el agua, Tachibana Makoto no sabe cómo seguir viviendo. Sus días se ha vuelto lentos, sus pensamientos se han ido a un lugar donde sabe que no podrán ser escuchados, sus sueños y anhelos han sido enterrados en lo más profundo de un infierno lleno de agua que jamás han reflejado las estrellas más brillantes del cielo nocturno.

Makoto siempre le ha temido a algo tan hermoso como lo es el océano, pero ha jurado llenarse de valor para hacerle frente y poder ser uno con él; volver a ser sólo Haruka y Makoto. Recuperar a ese ser tan amado de las garras de la cristalina y fiera agua.

Con una última mirada al sol que se hunde en el horizonte, Makoto camina hacia el frente, sin detenerse y pensando en aquellos ojos tan azules que siempre le recordaron lo efímera y hermosa que es la vida junto a Haruka.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
